Vertigo
by Mariposanocturna
Summary: Después de unas peleas con Natsuki de haber terminado con ella, de querer olvidarla, borrarla de su vida. Shizuru no sabe Que hacer asi Que Decide ir a un bar, a ver si puede olvidarla.


Después de unas peleas con Natsuki de haber terminado con ella, de querer olvidarla, borrarla de su vida.

Shizuru no sabe Que hacer asi Que Decide ir a un bar, a ver si puede olvidarla

asi que va a uno de esos bares que frecuentaba Natsuki y el cual era el que mas le agradava a ella.

---

La música sonaba mal.

La cerveza se calentaba.

La paciencia también.

Me sentía confusa y un poco mareada.

Todo mal.

Pensaba en las oportunidades que me había perdido.

En los planes que sólo funcionaban en mi cabeza.

Las veces que me fui, que traté de irme.

Todas las veces que siempre me alcanzaste.

Las cosas que olvidé, unos cigarros, un disco, algunas huellas, la pena acumulada, las mañanas eternas, las flores plásticas.

Ahora es de noche, Siempre es noche.

Ya llegó Nao, la pelirroja, la alta. Y hoy mira para todos lados.

Me tientan su boca roja, sus ojos verdes oscuros, su palidez. es como Natsuki.

Sus piernas eternas e inquietas. Inquietantes. Su actitud, como lejana, distante, siempre parece no interesarse por nada, ni por nadie, como acostumbrada a noches como esta. Noches duras.

Pero hoy, mira para todos lados. Siento vértigo.

¿Y si la abordara? Tal vez susurrarle algo en la oreja, algo sucio, directo, sin filtros, meterle la mano bajo el vestido negro, romper un elástico, tocarla y notar que me responde, sentir que se abandona, dejar que se acomode, oír como se queja y ronronea, atravesarla en la oscuridad y perderme, o que en realidad le de lo mismo, y ni siquiera se mueva, como tú,en estos dias, como tantos otros dias, otras veces.

O acercarme, mirarla directo a los ojos, como te miré alguna vez a ti, y llevármela de la mano hacia la noche, para no volver jamás, aunque esto es difícil con las mujeres que vienen de vuelta de todo.

Y nada de eso quiero hacer.

Sólo quiero sentarme aquí y no pensar en mujeres frías y cervezas tibias.

Trato de recordar otras noches y especialmente otras mujeres. Pero no puedo.

No veo otros ojos, otras manos, no veo espaldas, no escucho susurros ni quejidos.

Donde están los placeres infames, los vicios, las caricias inocentes.

No puedo ni recordar otras sensaciones. Y debería poder. Alguna vez tuve lo que llaman éxito con ellas.

Entre las más amigas se contaban mis proezas, mis gracias, mis cartas bajo la manga, los trucos aprendidos. Y me iba bien.

En serio. Me gustaban altas, que me abrazaran con sus largas piernas y me tuvieran quieta, presa y feliz. A veces eran bajas, con pechos generosos, para dormirme contenta, y también para poder llorar tranquila, más de una vez. Calladas, buenas para hablar, ardientes, lejanas, indiferentes sin límite y celosas en delirio.

Espacios cómodos y grandes, cuando andaba con plata, lugares de mala muerte cuando escaseaba todo, y rincones oscuros y pequeños que me cobijaron, como cómplices silenciosos, en esos instantes rápidos, furiosos, urgentes, con una mano bajo ella, y la otra afirmando la puerta.

Quisiera ver de nuevo sus rostros, sentir en mis manos el olor que me dejaban después de tocarlas tanto. Pero cuando trato de sentir, de pensar, de evocar un poco más allá, vuelvo a irme a negro, al vacío, a la nada. ya no puedo recordar. El tiempo no existe, el reloj tampoco. Sólo hay vértigo. Es como si todo se hubiera congelado, todo, menos la maldita cerveza.

Y tú vienes de negro, vestida de hombre, chaqueta, camisa, corbata, tu largo cabello tomado, sombrero sobre los ojos, y un bastón con empuñadura de plata que brilla bajo el único farol de la calle.

Sé que te demoraste en el ritual de vestirte, sé cómo elegiste cada cosa cuidadosamente. Sé que lo disfrutaste.

Fui tu espejo muchas veces. Fui tantas cosas, tantas veces.

Y ahora, sé que vienes por ahí. Sé cómo caminas tranquila, segura, decidida. Las mujeres te miran, los hombres se hacen a un lado. Sin aviso, sin apuro, como sin querer, como siempre, entras a uno de esos locales que pocos entrarían, el humo y el olor eterno a encierro y humedad te reciben. Y es como si cortaras el aire cuando entras. El silencio, inmenso, se agranda a medida que te abren paso.

Me buscas con los ojos, lo sé, lo siento, y me encuentras apoyada en esta barra triste que entibia cervezas.

Apareces primero en el espejo frente a mí. No me doy vuelta, sé que ya llegaste.

Tu bastón rompe el vaso en mil pedazos.

Me da risa el sonido que hace pero no muevo ningún músculo.

Un trozo de vidrio me ha sacado algo de sangre de una mano.

Una gota sale, lenta y roja. Es extraño. Pienso que es oscura. Más tibia que la cerveza.

No duele. Ya nada duele.

Levanto los ojos, ya no estás en el reflejo. Estás en mi espalda, pegada, como tantas veces antes mi Natsuki.

Te siento respirar. Jadeas.

No te temo. Tal vez porque no te conozco. Tal vez porque te conozco demasiado. Tal vez porque siempre ha sido igual.

Y por eso no te hablo, no te miro. Sé que vas a hablarme.

Pero no, una vez más, me sorprendes. De mi espalda te despegas para abordar a la pelirroja, a la alta, y la tomas, la besas, y envidio tu lengua en sus hombros, tus manos en su espalda que bajan recorriendo la tela gastada del vestido negro. La pelirroja cierra los ojos y te responde. Sus manos toman tu cara, te besa, te busca, te explora. Te muerde sobre la ropa.

Y quisiera que fuera mi espalda la que se arquea, que fueran mías las caderas que se elevan, y giran, y quisiera ser yo la que te tiene entre las piernas y cambiar los papeles, como tantas veces antes, y sorprenderte con un abrazo tramposo para doblarte los brazos hacia atrás e inmovilizarte un rato y poder besarte tranquila los pechos que tú sabes que me gustan tanto. Trato de fijar ese recuerdo, y enfocarlo, pero de nuevo tú, que sueltas a la pelirroja, que se queja y reclama entre jadeos, y vienes tras de mí.

-No me dejes, te dice la pelirroja.

Pero ya no escuchas. Y al mirarme le suplicas,

-Tómame tú.

Pero ni siquiera la miro.

Casi cuando llegas, te detienes, me observas directamente a los ojos y te vas hacia la puerta trasera.

Si salgo tras de ti todo volverá a ser lo mismo. Todo de nuevo. Y será que todo el tiempo en ese bar, se habrá perdido, inútil, y aunque lo sienta como es, fugaz e intenso, no volveré a vivirlo de nuevo. El vértigo es terrible, implacable, todo en ese bar era mi mundo, era yo, eran los otros, los demás, lo demás, la vida misma, hasta que apareciste, y te miré, inmóvil; te deseé, delirante y te amé, quieta.

Ahí estaba, de nuevo, el recuerdo. Podía sentirlo. Apenas podía respirar. Deseaba tanto ser tu boca y tus manos sobre ella. Yo quería ser tu lengua que buscaba su escote. Aunque en el fondo la pelirroja me daba lo mismo, yo quería ser ella. Yo era ella. Ella y todo lo que tuviera que ver contigo.

-Tómame tú, me dijo.

Estoy segura que me dijo.

Pero de nuevo, a negro. No voy. No puedo. No quiero más de esto. No otra vez. Aunque el impulso es el de costumbre. Salto de la silla. Me voy. Salgo a la calle, al callejón de siempre, el que lleva a ninguna parte, salvo a ti.

Mi herida ya no sangra, hace mucho me sequé, me vacié, cuando dejé que me tragaras, que me sorbieras todo. Cuando dejé de tener alma, mente, vida propia.

Cuando decidí dejarte, -"si es que algo así existiera en esta vida"-, la primera vez, la segunda, la tercera y todas las otras veces, sentí lo mismo, supe que ya nada había que hacer, que ya nada era posible, todo eras tú y nada el resto.

Por lo demás el resto era la nada. Yo misma, era la nada.

Ahora, de nuevo ahí, todo seguía igual, oscuro, denso, lento, amargo, sordo. Por un instante, y sólo por un instante, vi un brillo, una luz, pensé que me salvaba, que sanaba, que podía, que sentía.

La luz que esperaba, me llegaba con un brillo. Yo, que fui una sombra, buscaba la llama que quemara todo, casi sentí una epifanía.

Pero era tu bastón.

Y hasta me alegré.

Cualquier otra cosa me hubiera decepcionado.

Quería creer que esta vez lo había logrado. Estuve cerca.

Y era hermoso. Era terrible. Mi cabeza explotaba. Algo se había metido ahí.

Y se había quedado para siempre.

Pienso en matarte.

Sí, matarte. Ahogarte en pena, en rabia, en cervezas tibias, en vestidos negros. Pintarte la boca. Mirarte un rato, estar segura, y después llamar, avisar, no sé como pasó, qué increíble, qué impactante, la encontré aquí mismo.

Mantener esas palabras para siempre. Y después llorarte. Y luego, quién sabe, a la vida, a revivir, a dormir, a ver todo de nuevo con otros ojos. Guardar un par de cosas tuyas para revolcarme tranquila, para cuando te echara más de menos.

Sí, eso haré. Mañana mismo lo hago.

Y dando vueltas y pensando, sentí latir mi corazón, sentí la sangre en mis venas corriendo nuevamente. Por un instante fui feliz.

Y por eso, me distraje un poco, sólo un poco. Traté de reaccionar, aunque ya no, ya nada puede hacerse, ya nada sirve, y sólo ahora me doy cuenta, cuando es demasiado tarde, otra vez. Te miro.

Te miro de frente. El contraluz te queda de maravilla. Pasa un siglo, o dos. Miro tu boca bajo la luz del farol, dos mariposas salen de ahí, y ciegas, se refugian en la sombra.

No siento nada, sólo vértigo, la furia húmeda. La noche inmensa, eterna.

Bésame, bébeme, viola mis sentidos. Y déjame sentir la terrible desolación de esta muralla que, ahogada de promesas, me empuja hacia tu espalda.

y vuelvo a caer en ti, en la misma cama, en este amor, mi Natsuki. y siento vértigo, vértigo que todo vuelva a comenzar. Pero se que Te pertenezco y como yo , tu me perteneces. Siempre buelves a mi como yo a ti.

Siempre seras mi Natsuki no importa lo que pase.


End file.
